


It'll Be Okay

by ladystrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self-blaming, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystrider/pseuds/ladystrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is drugged and forced into sex with a stranger and is coming apart at the seams, it is now up to the people who love him to help put him back together.  (Sorry guys summaries aren't my forte.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this monster. I had planned for this to be short and then eleven pages happened. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, enjoy!

= = > Be Dirk

You can’t tell anyone. You can’t tell your Bro, he’ll know you were weak, and that you let it happen. You can’t tell Roxy, she looks up to you to the point that she cut back on her drinking because you said she should. If she knows how easily you gave up, she’ll go back to drinking again. You can’t tell Jane. You don’t really have a reason not to, other than that she might tell the others. You know you should tell Jake. You were unfaithful. He should know how dirty you are. You decide that you’ll tell him when you don’t feel like you’re going to throw up.

Its two weeks later when you see Jake again, he’s been busy exploring, and you've been busy trying to forget.

_The man was the angry type, and you hate how he refers to woman as bitches. You might even correct him. He seems to really like green and red going off of his choice of clothing. He’s rude even when he makes small talk with you. He asks if you want a drink. You tell him that alcohol and DJing don’t mix. Then he offers to get you a soda and you accept not wanting to be rude._

Jake sits next to you and you flinch. He doesn't notice. You’re pretty sure he can feel how dirty you are. His hand brushes against yours and you feel like you’re going to puke even though you haven’t eaten in three days.

 _You drink the soda he bought you. At first your start spinning the beats kind of off as things start getting fuzzy, then by the time your shift at the club ends, you feel like you can barely move because your body is just so heavy. He takes your hand and grins with those damned pointed canines that you hadn’t noticed before. “I was nice now give me what I want.” In your head you scream, but it comes out of your mouth more like a high pitched whine. “Don’t worry you’ll be better for when we play our game.”_  

Jake keeps talking, telling you all about everything he found while he was off exploring. When he finishes he lays his head on your shoulder and tells you that he missed you. You break. “I cheated on you, I’m so sorry,” words just spill from your mouth, and you can’t stop them even as the ever present smile on Jake’s face falls into an expression of hurt. “I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. Please, Jake give me another chance…” you ramble on and on, hoping he’ll understand. He just shakes his head and tells you he's leaving.

_He takes you to a cheap hotel and pushes you on the bed. You’re still not really yourself. You try to at least sit up, but you don’t try to make a run for the door. When you finally figure out how to right yourself, you can’t because you are now magically handcuffed to the bed. You wonder when that happened._

= = > Be Jake

He didn't mean to? That's bull shit, you think? Honestly, how do you not mean to cheat? Opps, slipped and fell into and accidentally kissed someone, that doesn't happen! You are highly upset!

= = > Be Dirk

He leaves you without saying a word. Jake was right to throw you away. You’re dirty now, not good enough for him.

_The fuzzy feeling lifts and you realize how much trouble you’re in. You stay quiet in hopes that he’ll forget he brought you here. He turns away from the television, now ignoring the bloody animated little animals that scurry across the screen. He looks like he’s ready to devour you as he slowly rises only to get to the point where he can crawl on top of you. You struggle to get away but he is just too big. His lips find yours and he kisses you. You bite his lip. He is pissed. He pulls away, and produces a pair of scissors that you hadn’t noticed were sitting on the bed side table, then starts cutting away your shirt then moving to the rest of your clothes._

You sit on the floor of your living room in the fetal position because the sight of a bed scares you. You already miss Jake, but he really does deserve better. You let that guy do this to you. You could have fought harder or not drank anything at all.

= = > Be Jake

Your heart hurts and you can’t bloody handle this by yourself. You call Jane and tell her everything.

“Jake, what if he really didn’t mean to?” Jane asks you softly. You snap and tell her there is no possible way to accidently cheat. It is impossible! “What if he really didn’t want to?” she asks. You don’t understand. “What if he said no, Jake? What if he was forced into it?” She asks.

You laugh humorlessly “but it’s Dirk. No one can make him to anything. Hell, I can’t even make him take breaks to eat when he’s working on building some hicky-ma-doofer.”

The tone of her voice changes “Jake,” she’s really been saying your name a lot “you should talk to him about this. He’s your boyfriend and our friend. He might really need us right now.” You shallow trying to fight back the tears. Could you’re boyfriend been… you can’t even think the word. Good God, you have to go see Dirk.

= = > Be Dirk

You’re supposed to work tonight, but you can’t. What if he’s there?

_He has you completely bare, he even removed your shades. He’s still completely dressed and for some reason it gives you a bit of hope. Maybe he doesn’t want sex. Maybe he’s happy with just this. He’s not. He takes off his pants and settles on top of you, placing his hands on your hips to rub his thumbs in mock soothing circles over your pelvic crest. You had always pictured Jake being the one to do this, for Jake to gently lay you down, for Jake to be your first. The man forces his fingers in your mouth and orders you to suck. You start out just trying to swallow all the salvia pooling in your mouth, but you realize that you need the spit on his fingers in case he decides to forgo lube._

You’re afraid to go to sleep because you don’t want to have it all happen again. It does every time you go to sleep, and most the time you end up throwing up as soon as you wake. You eye you katana. It would be so easy to end this all. A knock at the door breaks your train of thought, and a whole new set of bad thought come to you. What if he followed you home that night? What if it’s him? What does it matter, he’s already had you anyway.

_You were right. He rips his fingers out of your mouth then presses them against your entrance. Tears start forming in your eyes and you say “no” as if it’s the only word you’ve ever known. He doesn’t care how much you don’t want this when he presses into you. You gasp in pain as he thrusts in and out of you. When he hits a certain spot inside of you a moan bubbles out your mouth and you hate it. You hate you. “I’m glad you’re having fun. It’s time I finish this, isn’t it?” You shake your head._

You shuffle to the door terrified because you’re just so sure it’s him. When you get to the door you open it, after all isn’t it better than him coming in anyway, you think he would. You want to cry tears of joy when you see Jake instead of him, but you don’t. You figure Jake is here to tell you how pitiful and disgusting you are, not that he needs to, you already know. He looks at you a moment before he hugs you, maybe he’s trying to let you down easy or give you hope before pulling you apart. You deserve either. “I’m so sorry Dirk” he says into your neck. You think that maybe, just maybe he understands.

= = > Be Jake

When Dirk opens the door he looks bad. How did you not notice when he told you? You just hug him because be damned Janey had to have been right. Your eyes grow oddly moist and you tell him how sorry you are. You find yourself wishing it had happened to you instead because your Dirk should never be this broken.

“I love you, god, Dirk I’m so bloody sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Do you need, want to talk about it?” you don’t think you just speak. He stiffens at the last part and all you hear is a soft “no”. “Are you sure?” you ask as lead him to the futon.

= = > Be Dirk

Jake says he loves you, but you think that that’ll change when he finds out everything. You can’t lose him, if you do you’ll lose what little bits of yourself you have left.

_The man didn’t stretch you enough and you can’t make yourself relax, there’s not even enough of your own saliva left from when he fingered you, when he presses into you in one forceful motion. You can help but scream and your vision goes spotty until you feel his hips press against your ass._

You stay quiet while Jake holds you on your futon. You feel safe and you’re tired. You start to doze off to the sound of his heart beating.

= = > Be Jake

Dirk starts to fall asleep and you can’t help but wonder how long ago he was, you still can’t fathom that happening to him. He’s still only sixteen. Was it on the streets, at a party, at that shotty club he’s too young to work at but does anyway? His brow furrows in his sleep, and you wish you could be inside his dream to tell him everything will be alright. The thought suddenly hits you, what if he’s not going to be alright thanks to whomever hurt him? Blimey! You’ve got to get him checked out by a doctor.

He’s been asleep for a little over half an hour when he starts trembling, not just little shivers, nut complete tremors that make your chest ache to the core. You need to know what happened, but he needs sleep more right now.

= = > Be Dirk

When you wake up your in Jake’s lap with is arms around you and he fell asleep. You look at the clock and you think you’ve been asleep for a few hours. You’re surprised you slept without dreaming and that you woke without having to run to the trashcan. You untangle yourself from Jake and mentally thank him for being able to sleep through anything. Once you’re standing you begin to make your way to the bathroom so you can shower.

You hate doing this but you hate being dirty more. You take off your clothes and avoid looking into the mirror. You turn on the hot water all the way up, leaving the cold water faucet untouched before getting in, not even waiting for the water to heat up. You start scrubbing at your skin immediately so you can get done an out quicker. Your skin stings and its turned red, but you keep washing anyway. You wash your hair three times. You somehow finish your shower in about fifteen minutes. You get out and start to panic because you realized you forgot to grab fresh clothes. They’re in your room. Your chest tightens as you reach for the door handle in nothing but a towel and your shades. You wear your shades even more then you use to, because you don’t want to see your eyes anymore, they look dead. You plan to just open the door and flashstep to your room. You can do this, Dirk. You open the door, and run into Jake English. Your towel drops. You suddenly can’t breathe.

= = > Be Jake

You wake up and realize that you’re alone, so you decide that you should check on Dirk. You start to look for him and he just runs straight into you! You honestly can’t help but looks when his towel drops. You look down his body, because gosh darn he is a strapping young bloke. When your eyes managed to travel back up to his face you notice that he looks terrified.

= = > Be Dirk

You’ve got no clothes on and you just ran into Jake He’s looking you up and down, taking in how gross you are. You have no idea how to function.

_Even after he’s all the way inside, he doesn’t do anything to help you. He doesn’t give you any time to adjust to the feeling of being filled, he goes straight to moving. You’re not sure when it happened but tears just start rolling down your face. You close your eyes and try to pretend you’re somewhere else, anywhere else. You manage that pretty well until he finds that fucking spot, again. You’re ripped out of the safe place you made in your head by a cry of please mixed with pain. When you realize that you made that sound, you start feeling an overwhelming shame. When you gasp as he touches the erection you didn’t even know you had, you realize that maybe you wanted it. You don’t have the right to feel like you didn’t want this because the moans bubbling out of your mouth say otherwise._

You don’t notice it but, you’re trembling. Jake’s eyes are wide, and you bolt to your room. You look the door and scramble to put clothes on. You stay holed up in your room when you finished because you can’t leave.

It’s barely five minutes later when you hear a soft knock on the door, you knew this was going to happen. You slowly open the door and of course it’s Jake. “Dirk, please talk to me,” he looks like he’s about to cry. You can’t handle this at all.

When he finishes fucking you he removes your handcuffs. You’re exhausted after having your body disobey you by having an orgasm. You feel gross and used and ashamed and numb. You would have collected your clothes and left, but your clothes are nothing but shreds now. Sad you really liked that shirt. Before you would have went nude, but you weren’t dirty before. A women comes in and she looks so much like him. She smiles at you sadly before hugging you and whispers she’s so sorry. You’re too numb to answer her. When she lets go she gives you a long shirt and a pair of pants. You put them on and walk home sore and dead inside. You get home and realize that you really can’t tell anyone. Except Jake, he deserves to know how you betrayed him.

“Jake, I can’t, I can’t do this,” you say trying to keep the panic out of your voice. “Please, I have been with you less then twenty-four hours, Dirk, and seeing you this way is murdering me,” he tells you, making your heart clench.

= = > Be Jake

You love Dirk with all your heart, and it kills you seeing him like this. Roxy’s mum says that talking helps and you really want him to talk to you! He sighs “Fine I was stupid and got myself into trouble. It’s my fault. I fucked up,” he says in the soft tone of voice that tells you he honestly believes this poppy cock. “It is not your bloody fault!” you tell him trying to keep the raw emotion from your voice. Honestly, you’re afraid it’ll scare the poor fellow. “I know the type of creeps that go there, I know how drugging works, I know not to trust a stranger. My bro taught me that not everyone is your friend. I know, I knew, but I still managed to fuck up and let everything happen. I fucked up,” he growls.

That breaks you and you cry and just hug him. You can feel him try and hold back the sobs.

= = > Be Dirk

You can’t handle this right now, you can’t handle anything anymore. You consider telling him because it might help actually help you, and he deserves to know how someone other than him had sex with you. You’re so afraid of losing him. You decide he needs to know because he deserves to have the chance to walk away from the likes of you.

= = > Be Jake

“Are you sure you want to know?” he asks pulling away from you and looking down. You nod and begin to mentally prepare yourself because you know you’ll be seeing red for whoever hurt your boyfriend.

He sighs like he wishes you hadn’t have answered, and then he begins. You hold his hands in the most loving way you can, and listen to the word coming out of his mouth. When he laughs humorlessly and says “You know, I had always thought that it would be you, to be my first I mean,” your everything hurts, but you don’t say anything because you feel like if you stop him now he’ll never finish. When he gets to point about the woman who gave him clothes, you feel conflicted like the dickens. You want to give her some of Janey’s amazing cake, but at the same time you want to shoot her in the temple, right after you shoot the man whom you presume his her bloody brother. Even you understand the implications at hand! She had to have known what her brother did, er does. He has had to have done this before for her to have known.

When he finishes telling you his story, he looks at you. Everything about him says that he’s waiting for you to push him away. You pull him closer and most of the tension he had melts away. He hugs you and let’s himself cry on your chest.

= = > Be Dirk

He doesn’t hate you. He doesn’t hate you and you maybe feel a little bit better? Maybe you aren’t as bad as you thought. Jake is silent and just holds you, it feels good to be held by him. When you final separate he just tells you that he still loves you. You needed to hear that.

“Have you been to a doctor yet?” he asks with your hands in his. You shake your head. You haven’t. You can’t. They’ll know. They’ll tell. You begin to panic.

= = > Be Jake

He needs to see a medical professional! You tell him this as gently as possible but you have a slight tendency to be a tad over intense. He flinches at the idea when you say it aloud. “I’ll go with you! I’m sure Jane would too and Roxy can…” you try to explain, but he cuts you off.

“No, Jake please, they can’t know. God please don’t tell them, please,” he begs and you don’t understand. “Why not, they won’t think any less of you at all, and anyway Jane figured it out,” you realize that maybe rambling like that is not helping when his entire demeanor stiffens.

“How?” he asks and his voice cracks. You sigh, “When you first came to me I… I misunderstood, and called her. I’m sorry I didn’t understand what you were getting at until I told her. She made me think, like I should have. Im so sorry Dirk,” you frantically explain. You expect him to angry with you, but instead he just looks so broken and ashamed.


	2. Part Two

= = > Be Dirk

Jane knows. Jake told her and she knows. What if she tells Roxy? What if she tells your bro? How did she figure it out when the most hope filled person you know didn’t, he went straight to thinking you had wanted to hurt him. You had hoped that he would have just known what you were trying to communicate. You thought he knew that you would never purposely hurt him. Jane understood, she most have always known that you were weak enough to let something like this happen.

A knock at the door breaks your cycle of self-hate that’s begun brewing in your head. Jake gets up to go get it, and as soon as you hear the door creak open, you hear heat her high pitched voice. You groan. Why did she have to come? You can’t do this.

Jane walks to your room lead by Jake, and the only reason you can tell is because they are about as quiet as a herd of fangirls meeting their favorite voice actors at an anime convention. You can even hear Jake telling her to be gentle with you because apparently you’re “a bit sensitive at the moment.” She enters the room and kneels next to you and asks “Hey Dirk, how ya feeling?” in the voice she uses for children and stay animals. God she must really think you’re pathetic.

“I’m fine,” you answer her. At this particular moment in time you don’t particularly like her, but you can’t find the energy to be harsh. She looks at you with an expression that says I know you are lying, but you don’t give in. “I know you probably want to be left alone, but I needed to check on you. I know we’ve never been too close, but I care about you,” she tells you. Some of your resentment melts away and you thank her. She suddenly launches herself towards you to wrap her arms around you in a hug. You feel a few wet tracks on your face, and you feel a wetness on your shoulder where Jane has her head buried. The two of you just stay like that.

= = > Be Jake

You’re glad that Janey came. Maybe she can use her motherly charm to convince him to get checked out by a doctor. You are very worried about his health! If she can’t get him to go, maybe Roxy can! No, he wouldn’t be overly happy with you if drag her into this. You decide that the proper form of action for what is happening is to make some tea, that’s what your grandmother would have done! She use to say that a good cup of hot tea soothes the soul. You go into the kitchen and there sits Roxy. How did she even get in here? When did the broad get in here?

“Hey! Jakey, where’s my Dirkydirk?” she asks. You have no idea what to say. “He’s in his bedroom, doing something, completely alone, and uh… he is naked. Yes, he’s naked in his room doing a thing!” you tell her. Honestly, you added the detail that he was naked hoping it would help detour her from wanting to go in there, golly that would be a bloody disaster! She giggles “So Dirky’s tuggin it, and you’re out here leaving him all alones. He’s in there havin all sorts of fun touchin his ding, ding dong, and you’re not there to touch his tooter,” You nod because whatever she’s going on about is a good enough excuse for you as long as she gives him space.

The two of you chat for a while until Janey comes out of Dirk’s room with him following. He freezes as soon as he sees Roxy and she looks hurt. “Dirk what were you and Jane doing in there?” she asks.

= = > Be Dirk

Shit, shit, shit. God. Life. Fucking. Hates. You. “Rox, it’s not what you think, I swear,” you tell her. You can hear in your voice that you’ve been crying, but you don’t care. Roxy needs to know you that you weren’t having sex with Jane. That would break her. “Well why else would you be naked with her?” she demands, and you are confused. Jane explains in a strained “Roxy! We were completely dressed, and we were talking!”

Roxy looks at you “Dirky, have you been cryin?” she asks. You sigh. Jane wraps her arm around Roxy’s shoulders and leads her to the futon. “Dirk’s going through something really difficult and he needs us. He’s really scared to tell you because he doesn’t want to stress you out dear,” she says sweetly. Roxy looks so hurt. “What’s wrong with him, he is okay?” she asks almost in tears. “He will be,” Jake says placing his hand on your shoulder. You hate this but it feels good to have your friends around you like this.

“What happened?” she asks looking at you with the most intense gaze you’ve ever seen on her face. You hope she can tell that you really don’t want to go over this again. You flinches as Jane says “He is a victim of rape.” Roxy is stunned. It’s the first time you’ve ever put it together. It wasn’t cheating or sex. You said no. The huge, rude, man who haunts your every dream now, who made you feel so broken, he raped you. You said no, maybe this isn’t your fault, but you’re still ashamed.

Roxy stumbles over and hugs you. You wonder what’s with everyone hugging you. They never did before. Maybe it’s only okay now since they know you’re weak. She drags you to the couch and snuggles with you. “Well guys come on he’s not gonna cuddle himself!” she tells them and they all join. You are now in a warm cuddle orgy and you didn’t realized how tired all the crying made you. The four of you fall asleep all tangled up in each other and you feel safe.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been asleep when you wake up to someone flicking your nose. You open your eyes to see your older brother. “Why is there a pile of clothed teenagers on my futon, and why do you look like shit. You sick or something?” he asks. You try to think of an excuse while he just stares at you through his aviators, but you keep drawing blanks. “I’m waiting, Dirk, growing old, soon you’re going to have to put me in a home soon and I’ll just be eating tapioca pudding remembering the good old days of when my darling little brother didn’t answer my questions,” he looks over at the others then smirks “Don’t be embarrassed little man, it’s totally normal to pass out after spreading your love juice everywhere. I’m seriously surprised your little square was down for this kinky shit though. Did you use rubbers? Of course you did, you’re not a fucktard…” he goes on and on. You are thankful for his ability to hold a conversation all by himself. You end up getting lost in your head while still trying to explain why your friends were snuggling with you because Jake would kill you if you just let him think it was a fourway. “You okay dude?” you actually hear him ask. You didn’t realize that you were shaking. You don’t trust yourself to speak so you just nod. “Rooftop now, you little shit.” You know that you are now fucked.

You somehow get up without waking anyone. Well, Jane groans but you’re pretty sure that doesn’t mean she woke up. You grab your katana and start heading up the stairs to the roof. You feel weak from not eating, so you know this won’t take too long. He’s waiting when you get there. “Took you long enough,” he taunts before trying to land a blow to your left with the flat of his shitty sword. You barely block his attack with your katana. “Wake up Dirk, you almost missed.” He tries to strike again and you stumble and almost fall on your ass.

“Come on man, I’ve been nice so far, but you have to at least try not to fuck up.” You freeze as you hear those words leave his mouth. The words “I was nice, now give me what I want,” play through your mind as if they were stuck on repeat. The sound of your katana kitting the rooftop doesn’t snap you out of it. Dave drops his sword and comes up to you. He places a hand on your shoulder, and you somehow manage to come back to the present, and you look up at his face. You’re embarrassed that you messed up.

“What’s wrong,” he asks you point blank. You answer “Nothing, I’m fine.” He calls bullshit. “Well, I’m Fine now. I’m taking care of it bro, don’t worry I can take care of myself,” you tell him and he doesn’t seem convinced at all. “Don’t sound fine.” You retort with, “I am.” He’s states that he’s not buying. “Did something happen with your square, err I mean Jake?” he asks. You shake your head. “The job I got you,” you tense and he notices, “So yes, did you get fired?” you shake your head and tell him that you quit. He just asks why and you don’t answer, you can’t.

“Is someone messing with you?” he asks, and damn him. You are not giving him any hints and he keeps getting closer and closer to knowing how weak and dirty and fucked up you are. “I know you can kick anyone’s ass kid, but kudos for trying to keep the cops for getting involved, you know they call them for all the fights.” You feel more shame rise within you. “Did you get in a fight?” You’re shaking like a leaf. “Dirk,” you swear you see his eyes widen, “Dirk, oh god, Dirk,” he wraps his arms around you, “I’m so sorry.” You ask him why and you can feel him flinch. He pulls away from you and pushes his shades up to rest on his head before doing the same to yours.

He looks you in the eyes and whispers “It’s not your fault. Trust me I know you did your best to fight it. I know you’re doing your best. I know it’s hard, and I know how you feel. Trust me Dirk, I know it wasn’t your fault.” You’re floored by his reaction because you expected him to find you disgusting and weak and useless, but he didn’t, he didn’t make you strife with him harder as punishment and he didn’t leave you alone. You wonder why he reacted not with anger, but an understanding that he almost never has. “God I shouldn’t have gotten you that job. This is my fault. I’m the reason this happened to you. I’m so stupid. You deserve better than me. I should have been here for you.” “Bro,” you interrupt because he’s babbling and it’s kind of scaring you, “Bro, come on man.” He shuts up and the expression on his face will haunt you forever. All you’ve ever seen was the big shot, Dave Strider, but now he looks younger. Now he looks like he’s your age and the dead eyes you’ve had since it happened are reflected back to you except now they are a deep red rather than your orange. Bro’s done this before, but you think the last time he was where you are standing.

The two of you sit on the edge of the roof with your feet dangling down, and talk with no filters, no irony, and no shame because you both understand each other. He tells you about when his guardian had a friend over, and how he said no and told them to stop, and how he wishes he could have told his bro or have his bro just know. Until now he had only talked about it with one person, Rose, Roxy’s mom. You tell him everything and he cringes just like you did when he told you. Neither of you cry, but you’re 99.99 percent sure that you both feel a little bit better.

When either of you can’t find anything to talk about, he carries down the stairs back to your apartment. He sets you done in front of the door and fixes both of your shades. You feel okay. You and Dave enter and find your friends panicking. Dave just smirks and you ask what’s happening. They all three tackle-hug you. “Blimey, you had us bloody worried!” Jake tells you. Roxy follows up with “Jakey’s actually right. Dirky why didn’t you wake us up?” Jane smiles, “You two need to calm down. He was just with his brother.” “You guys want some take-out or something?” bro offers.

After the food gets there everyone eats and watches My Little Pony, even Dave. It is awkward as fuck, having the five of you squished onto your tiny futon, but you like it. You’re surround by your people, the ones who will never hurt you. They love you. You love them. You decide that everything might just turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Thank you for reading! I plan on doing a follow up fic telling what happened to Dave. It should be shorter, and I am hoping to have it done soon. When that is up and going I will put a link here.  
> Also, Roxy referenced two songs, that you can check out if you'd like one is "The Ding Dong Song" by Gunther and the other is "Touch My Tooter" by Ween.


End file.
